


One Macaroni

by StormySocks



Series: Birthday Bash 2021 Macaroni Masterpieces [39]
Category: Sesame Street (US TV)
Genre: Art, Bad Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28738236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormySocks/pseuds/StormySocks
Summary: Ha Ha Ha!
Series: Birthday Bash 2021 Macaroni Masterpieces [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105928
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2021





	One Macaroni

**Author's Note:**

  * For [telm_393](https://archiveofourown.org/users/telm_393/gifts).




End file.
